


Another Foot Clan Intervention

by CreativeCalavera



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeCalavera/pseuds/CreativeCalavera
Summary: Karai is failing her father in eliminating the Turtles. Shredder found another person suitable for the job. In the meantime, a girl named Umeko is helping her mother open a tea shop branch in New York City in the United States.
Kudos: 2





	1. Not a Customer

There was a basket full of tea leaves surrounded by metal tin cans. A pair of hands scooped the tea leaves in a ration to the empty tin can. The movement continued until three more tin cans were full. It was a young girl whom pat the tea leaves to fit into the cans before closing with a sealed cap. She sniffed the basket again, already used to the ambient smell, and detect the various hints of lemongrass and lavender with chamomile leaves. She remembered about her chore and rushed with the tea leaves to the storefront of her mother’s tea shop.

“Okasan!” She tripped a bit but retained her footing. Around her, were shelves of different tea leaves, sealed and stored for costumers. The walls were paper bamboo, but the house looked modern from the outside. The wooden floor creaked under her and she shuffled her feet before turning her head forward. She was expecting to see her mother in her tea shop, where she dusts the tin cans and wait for customers to stroll in. However, there was another stranger inside. This was weird, because there should have been a bell ringing whenever a customer walks in. Her heart had a few seconds of excitement before worriedness filled her heart.

This stranger, who was facing her mother, turn to her. She was even more scared. She saw her own reflection through his metal sharp helmet and his metal bladed arm-bands.


	2. A Schoolgirl named Umeko

“Yeah, mom!”

A pair of footsteps rushed through the walkway from the kitchen to the bathroom. Umeko, gulping the last coffee from her mug, grab her toothbrush.

She held a cellphone pressed to her ear by her shoulder. A muffled voice was delivered over the phone’s speaker. Umeko hummed, “I know. Don’t worry! The dishes are cleaned-”

She set the mug on the toilet lit and quickly brushed her teeth. After brushing her black wavy hair, she grabs the mug and went to the kitchen, placed it on the sink, and found her keys on the counter. “I swept the floors-” Her hands scattered all over for a few pens before shoving it in her backpack and slipped her shoes on. She tucked in her grey tank top to her blue jeans and slipped on a grey and white stripped cardigan. "And I'm taking the tea leaves to Mister Brown." Umeko took her bookbag and started speed-walking to school. “I gotta go now. Love you, mom!” She touch the red button on her touchscreen, where a phone call had ended.

Upon walking to Roosevelt High School, a security guard beamed and waves at her approach. “Good morning, tea girl!” he greeted, smiling with his fuzzy mustache. She smiled back and handed him a small tin canister. It was labeled, “Black tea: Caramel” with a small list of ingredients. “You seemed too happy for tea leaves, Mr. Brown,” she said, walking away to class. He calls back at her, “I need to have a step back from coffee! Black tea should do the trick!” She chuckled back nervously before walking faster to class. “Don’t both drinks have caffeine?” she thought. She bumped into a red-head girl and apologized before entering the nearby classroom.

The class is trigonometry. Although Umeko ace’d math in Japan, the Precalculus class was packed. Umeko opened her bookbag and found her composition book and a workbook. While she shuffle her hands inside her bookbag, she sees the familiar redhead girl walking into the classroom. Umeko blushed over their previous encounter, the sudden bump, as she felt she pushed her fellow classmate too hard during the rushed walking. She shook her thoughts away and placed her mechanical pencil to her desk, including the led refill.

After class, Umeko seemed to be walking quick to anywhere she goes. From her Physics class to the gardening club after school, she was in a rush. There was a small section outside the school for her gardening club that she fought to join last-minute. After finding a few kids in 9th to 10th grade, Umeko managed become a new club member. Although, in New York City, the garden is more of wooden boxes filled with dirt and soil than planted in the ground. Whenever certain food items are ripe, the club members would notify the teacher in charge of the club to deliver it to the local Farmer’s Market or Food Bank.

In a few days time, she grew a reputation in the school as the “garden girl” or whatever relative name they can keep up with. She was transferred to the United States recently and her mother told her she must find a place or role to fit in. When she first arrived, people thought she was an exchanged student. However, after opening a tea shop, her neighborhood and school are used to her.

After school, Umeko checks the garden. Kids are kids. Some would be responsible and do tasks, and some would forget and perform their assignments on the next day. Or some would just stop showing up to club meetings. Whether the kids water it or not, Umeko inspects the vegetables and herbs. Nothing weird would happen and she would go back to her apartment. However, this day was different. Umeko was watering the garden before hearing a ruckus inside the school building. Slowly, she put down the watering can and grab the shovel.

She stepped inside, seeing the empty, clean hallways. However, there are skid marks on the floor. She went to her locker and decide to leave school early. She took out her backpack and put on her cardigan. A sound of a crash echoed through the halls, followed by a few battle cries. These sounded muffled to her. Umeko decided to keep her small shovel and retrieve her backpack.

While she strolls back to the apartment, Umeko felt stalked. It could be the noisy, high traffic. She’s still growing to the city life. However, a few meters away, a few mutant turtles are fighting other ninjas. They found a group of Foot ninjas stalking the premises of the high school attacked them. Donatello knocked the last ninja down, looking over at the high school student who was walking away. In his free hand, he held a T-phone. April’s picture is on his phone screen. He glanced at his phone again.

“I don’t understand. I thought they’re after April, but she’s not here.” Leonardo and the two other turtle brothers look at Donatello’s direction. “You have another crush, Donnie?” Michelangelo teased. Donatello irked, “No, it’s one of my guesses. I get the feeling the ninjas are tracking her.” Leonardo pressed a question to his purple-masked brother. “Why could that be?” They start heading to the sewers.

Donatello hummed in thinking. “Maybe the same reason as the Kraang. She’s valuable in a way that benefits them. She goes to the same school as April. We can try and ask her but-” He paused, his eyes turning sad. “April’s still mad. Ever since the mutating accident with her dad.”

Michelangelo turn to his brothers, “Why can’t we go undercover in school? We’re teenagers.” Raphael smacked him on the head, “Yeah, with a terrible green skin condition and three fingers.”


	3. Afterschool and the New Ninja

April O’Neil felt on edge. After her argument with the Turtles, she discontinued her training with Splinter and stayed away from the sewers. Around the same time, there was a new student in school. Widely known for her attitude, Umeko quickly blended with the school with no sense of awkward or shyness. Not to mention the tea pop-up shop. At least, April met Casey for trigonometry tutoring.

It was in the same hallway where she met Casey for the first time. Due to his first impression, Casey felt irritated by his smug look. “Why don’t you go to Umeko? I’ve heard she’s tutoring this week,” she said. Coincidentally, Umeko was walking by them. She waved a shovel to them and planted it on her palm like a fist-down motion. “Garden duty today! Sorry,” she beamed before continuing her way. April turn back to Casey and frowned at his cocky grin again.

The water sprinkled from the watering can. The chamomile flowers were later snipped from the stems. Umeko was at the garden again, snipping the tea leaves and placing them in her basket. A wind passed through and Umeko felt her basket shift. She quickly looked around before lifting her basket. There was a note. She scrolled open the piece of paper and narrowed her eyes. She watered the rest of the garden and left with her book bag.

Soon after, a Foot ninja was at the roof of the school. A note in its hand read, “Inspect the rooftops.”

The sun was setting, and the ninja vanished to the nearby valleys until the sky turn dark completely. She wore the standard uniform, black long-sleeve shirt and leggings but no clan symbol and no metal armor. She wears a complete headdress that covers her hair and half her face. She pulls out a scroll and reveals the needles. She took out a few and placed the scrolls away on her belt. Soon, at 6 pm, it was dark enough to come out.

The ninja’s mission is to stalk and learn the moves of unnatural beings. She hopped on a ladder and skipped to the roof of an apartment complex. She glanced around and blinked. There were no disturbances yet. She skipped to other roofs, also keeping an eye on the streets.

Her mouth was on a thin line until she heard a shriek a few blocks away. Quickly, she speeds but kept her distance. The shriek of a stranger might draw other beings to it. She jumped to the edge of the roof and gaze down. She cleared her throat lightly and have her needles ready. From down below, there was a brawl between two parties. One consists of men with business attire, looking identical to each other. The other party are an andromorphic-looking creatures with ninja masks. She quirked an eyebrow as she watches. “Either boss wants me to collect information,” Umeko thought, “or determine which is the enemy.”

However, she remembered the paranormal beings. She gasped when she saw their turtle shells. “How can I capture a Kappa? I don’t even have yokai-hunting training!” Form below, she sees the four creatures with different weapon choices. As the orange uses nun-chucks, the purple mask has one bamboo stick. The other pair fight with more initiative. The blue mask has two swords and the last one, the red mask uses two sai’s. After a few more minutes of battle cries and martial art counterattacks, the Foot Clan ninja focused again and saw the business men defeated. She almost flinched, seeing a certain pink organ crawled out from the body.

“It has legs! Weird and new!” she thought, pursuing one going to an alley. She went to the side and threw a needle at it. The organ flinched and fell unconscious. The ninja jumped and landed next to it, extracting the needle and sealing it to her scroll. “I will collect this DNA for later,” she mumbled, going back to the roof. Midway, she stopped and quickly hid beneath the stairway. There were footsteps running through the former roof.

Below her, the weird pink blob with legs woke up and shrieked, crawling faster and away. From above, the footsteps shuffled. She held her breath. A few blurs of shadows jumped from the roof and swooshed in the shadows. She had her needles ready. She gaze at the four creatures that are on the ground.

“If those are Kappa, then my needles will have no effect on them. I need a monk,” she thought. Suddenly, there was another group of Foot ninjas coming, but their moves were more mechanical and quick. One of the turtles spotted them and yelled, “It looks like the Foot Clan is going to April’s school again!” Another shouted, “Quick! Let’s go!” Once the turtles are going, the ninja-in-hiding stalked out of hiding and also ran to the school.

Back at the Roosevelt high school, Umeko was preparing to leave. She collected her bookbag and slipped on her cardigan. Her body felt sore from crouching at the garden beds, so she stretches a bit and her bones made a collection of cracking sounds. She put the shovel in her locker and walked out of the school building.

Her left hand held her AP English textbook with a page open with a poem. This way dangerous to do in a busy street. To walk and read gave many openings to enemies. There was something a bit off too. She doesn’t see the occasional street crime. Due to the high population and overcrowded neighborhoods, there’s usually trouble or a small crime. That, or her mother was exaggerating over the United States. Umeko tensed for a moment, then relaxed and continued walking.

From afar, a couple of Foot Clan ninjas was in surveillance. One of them had throwing stars ready and aimed at her. Before any of the ninjas jumped, one of them was kicked to the ground. The other ninja was knocked out and the third ninja fought a but more and was defeated.

Donatello took out the binoculars and found Umeko walking away. Leonardo followed his gaze and didn’t see any more Foot Clan ninjas stalking her. “Okay, team. We’ve stopped the Foot Clan Ninjas. Now we have to get the Mutagen from the Kraang again. Let’s go.”


End file.
